


Tune Up

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [2]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love a girl who's good with her hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune Up

Title: Tune Up  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 18  
A/N: Sequel to House Call

The hood of the ‘72 Pontiac GTO stood open just inside Ruth Truewell’s garage. Coverall clad legs draped over the left front quarter panel as the rest of the blonde leaned deep into the engine well. That’s how Jaime Sommers found her Saturday afternoon. Walking up the short driveway, she slid her dark sunglasses down and zoomed in a bit closer, enjoying the view.

“Fuck!” the clank of metal hitting metal emphasized Ruth’s frustration. A mussed blonde head popped up, socket wrench in hand, a string of curses growled at the stubborn engine part. Ruth turned as she noticed she wasn’t alone.

Jaime took in the short tousled hair, half tucked in white t-shirt and soft blue coveralls with the arms hanging off the older woman’s hips. The streak of black grime on her cheek was priceless. Jaime slid her glasses back on, trying to ignore the pooling warmth between her legs. “Hey!”

“Hi,” Ruth put the tool down and wiped her hands with a handy rag. Leaning back onto the GTO, she watched the lanky brunette saunter up her driveway, flashbacks of the lithe naked body from the night before firing through her mind.

Ruth had dropped Jaime off at Berkut headquarters for a full diagnostic earlier that morning to make sure her anthrocytes were indeed reset. Her own debriefing with Jonas was awkward but had gone better than expected. Popping her head into Nathan’s lab she had checked in on Jaime, who promptly told her to head home and get some rest. Ruth figured she would probably need it, if last night was any indication. Swallowing hard, she offered up a lopsided grin to the younger woman who had settled beside her on the car. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Jaime tucked a blowing strand of hair back behind her ear. “Jonas said I’m fit to return to work. It would appear my striking anthrocytes are back on the job and I should be on assignment again soon.” Jaime ran the back of her bionic hand along Ruth’s arm, enjoying the sensation. “It seems you’ve got the magic touch.”

“Good.” Ruth smiled, suddenly pleased with herself and enjoying the younger woman’s touch. Realizing how grubby she was, Ruth pushed off the fender. “I’m just going to get some of this grime off. Did you want a drink?” With Jaime’s nod she headed back to the small bar fridge under her workbench. She didn’t notice Jaime find the garage door remote and follow her deeper in. After washing her hands quickly in the small sink, Ruth pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Ruth,” Jaime’s low tone stopped her in her tracks. Ruth heard the garage door start to rattle close, and she turned to find the younger woman watching her intently, licking her lips. Jaime hopped onto the trunk of her GTO, resting her leather boots on the chrome bumper. “Come here.”

Ruth kicked the fridge door shut and cracked open the bottle, walking over to the dark beauty waiting for her on her car. Stopping before the long legs, she put her hands on Jaime’s knees and gently nudged them wider apart and offered Jaime the cold bottle. Never breaking eye contact, Jaime took it and drank deep. She gave it back to Ruth, who sat the forgotten drink on the bumper.

Moving in between Jaime’s legs, Ruth tasted her cool moist lips. Jaime’s needy whimper hit her hard, her lower muscles clenching with desire. She sank deeper into Jaime’s mouth, tongues tangling with each other. Long fingers ran through her short hair, gently tugging Ruth’s head back so Jaime could kiss a trail to the older woman’s earlobe. She felt Jaime take it lightly between her teeth, gently sucking, nibbling then letting go.

“I’m going to get you dirty.” Ruth panted hotly as Jaime pulled the dusty white t-shirt all the way out of her coveralls and slid warm hands along the toned belly she found underneath. Moving up her body as Ruth twitched, Jaime cupped full breasts and circled stiff nipples through the thin bra fabric with her thumbs.

“Good.” Jaime could have cared less. “We can check out your shower then.” Ruth’s playful chuckle caught her attention as strong capable hands grabbed Jaime’s belt and flicked it open, twisted the button of her jeans and lowered the zip. Leaning back slightly, she watched as Ruth trailed a finger along the waistband of her panties, enjoying the shiver of anticipation it caused rippling along the skin below.

Ruth paused, catching Jaime’s eyes, suddenly serious. “Don’t dent the car.” Jaime lifted an eyebrow and just smirked. Ruth’s eyes paled to yellow and raked possessively down her body. God she wanted her. It was like she was hard wired for Ruth’s touch now, and it hadn’t even been 24 hours yet.

Ruth moved up her torso, unbuttoning Jaime’s crisp black cotton shirt slowly and slipping it off her shoulders to pool on the car trunk. “I’ve been thinking,” She unhooked the black lacy bra and it joined the shirt. “The best way to deal with this situation,” Ruth murmured along the brunette’s neck, following the strong cord down to the hollow of her collarbone, licking. “Would be with regular maintenance…,” Ruth squeezed her hand slowly down inside Jaime’s underwear, the jeans adding extra pressure. “…tune ups.”

“Pop the hood and check my fluids?” Jaime sighed. Ruth’s fingers teased her clit before her hand slipped along Jaime’s wet centre, filling her completely. Jaime bit her lower lip and threw her head back, moaning her approval.

“Something like that…” Ruth mumbled against the younger woman’s breasts, sucking at erect nipples as she started rocking against Jaime.

“I like how you think…” Jaime gasped before losing all ability to think clearly. Arching her back, she pushed herself wantonly against Ruth’s thrusting fingers. Her body hummed again, but this time the bionics and organics were working together perfectly, building deep inside her, higher, faster. Ruth looked up and watched as she drove the young woman to the brink. Jaime’s right eye throbbed green as she moaned Ruth’s name loudly, grinding desperately before falling over the edge.

“Shh…I’ve got you.” Removing her hand gently, Ruth held Jaime as she slid limp off the GTO.   
Leaning against Ruth, Jaime snuffled in the soft short hair as she caught her breath. “Bedroom?” She had felt more than heard the soft suggestion. Nodding lazily, Jaime was a bit surprised to find Ruth’s hand on her fly.

Zipping the jeans up, Ruth grabbed the discarded clothes from the trunk and tangled her fingers with her new lover. Jaime pulled their joined hands up and kissed the back of Ruth’s, following her as they headed into the house.

“God, I love a woman who’s good with her hands…”


End file.
